


The endless wilderness

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [9]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Much simpler than you thought
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 黑帮邮购新娘出轨大纲灭文





	The endless wilderness

澳大利亚，又一次荒年。农场仅剩的小马驹也死了，被Arthur拿枪打死的。他和弟弟John要最后吃一顿饱饭，然后动身去美国。

Arthur为了离开濒临饿死的家乡，不惜把两人的名字、照片送去邮购公司。很快，美国回信了。是一对兄弟，和他们一样。对方提出的要求很少，耐性则很高。Arthur要求John和自己不能分开，对方也答应了。

Arthur计划签了婚书就抹了买主的脖子，带着对方的家产扬长而去，到纽约兴风作浪。John对Arthur的计划忧心忡忡，但是他没有更好的主意。John收拾好了两人全部的财产：两手提箱换洗衣服，一块金怀表给John（二手货，救急用的。Arthur命令他说这是父亲的遗物，决不能让别人拿走），一个金戒指给Arthur（黄铜镀金，用法同上）。

 

在大海另一边，Eames和Bane对蒸蒸日上的帮派事务焦头烂额。Bane决心预定一个商业伙伴，可以从头训练的那种，绝对保证忠心。Eames只想要个能放松一下的人——不是“那种”放松。他懒得出门的时候，可以跟他聊聊天、打打牌，还不用担心一个金戒指就把自己卖给FBI的活人。Eames试过用泰迪熊填补空缺，可你跟没手指头的牌友对局过没有？简直是噩梦。他没有别的要求，只要对方脾气好。

 

没错，Bane预定了Arthur，Eames预定了John。

 

Arthur和Bane一见面就像两只疯猫似的相互憎恨。John对Eames疑虑重重，他不喜欢Eames，也不讨厌他。幸而这两个美国公民对婚书写定的义务毫无热情，就和他们一样。比较麻烦的是，Arthur发现他们是帮派成员，恐怕不是那么容易抹脖子。他计划一个新的计划。但他没有足够的时间和心思。John开始反对他，这让Arthur伤透了心。John甚至还常常不吭声地跑出去，一整夜不见人影。附近的治安愈发糟糕，好些小偷、骗子被身份不明的人袭击了。此外，Bane还要出现在Arthur面前来惹恼他。Arthur像个负了债的会计似的干活，Bane竟然胆敢说他做得“不坏”！而且他们一礼拜就见一次面，交代账目，未免过于频繁了。

Arthur在阳台上抽烟，想念John，计划他的计划。他们的宅子不大，一间美国式小屋，还有个花园。Eames和Bane的父母三十年前亲手盖起来的。但是宅子空得要命，除了Arthur的办公桌，一点光亮都没有。不过ames端着两杯威士忌出现，Arthur完全没被吓着。

“天真热，嗯？”Eames说，“别担心，我没有别的意思。只是想找人说说话。可是John又出门了。”

Arthur也想说说话，他对账目了然于心，还有小头目的住所。不过Arthur不会聊这些，他会说起天气、赛马结果、棒球比赛，也许跟Eames再来一局梭哈。Eames是个好对手。Arthur抿了一口冰凉的威士忌，开始隐隐期待今天的牌局。

 

Bane正无辜地站在银行门口，想着如果抢劫金库，需要多少炸药。他忽然觉得背后发冷。Bane当即闪到廊柱后边，掩护住自己二十分之一的身体表面积。但他看见袭击者已经趴在了地上。那是个威斯康辛傻瓜，用刀子划衣兜，连钢铁大王的公子和领救济金的老太太都敢划。谁都说他迟早惹上大麻烦，然后一栽到底。现在看来是这一天了。Bane没有管傻瓜，他大步追过去，在另一个人影跃上墙头之前，拽着衣襟把他拉下来。

他看清那是John，赶快松开手。你不能使劲拽你兄弟的丈夫，几乎把他的夹克从肩膀上扯下来。就算他里边还穿着毛线衫和法兰绒内衣也不行。

John警惕地看着他。不管Arthur怎么说，Bane完全有能力把二加上二，算出得数。比喻意义上或实际意义上的。

“你在附近袭击罪犯。”Bane说。

“看来否认没什么意义，是吧？”John紧张兮兮地笑了几声。

Bane沉默地看着他，然后摘下自己的围巾给他戴上。并不是直接挂在脖子上就算了，Bane小心地绕了几圈，让围巾稳稳当当又舒适地固定，即使快速奔跑也不会松脱。

“最好把脸遮起来。”Bane说。

John抚摸着柔软的开司米，还是温暖的，带着Bane的气味和酒的气味。

“是的，最好是这样。”John说。

Bane点点头，转身走出巷子，去忙自己的事。

新市长上任了。他要求的黑税涨了百分之三十，他还命令所有算是个头领的人去参加他的感恩节酒会、圣诞节酒会。而且，他竟然还他妈的想让这帮子人每个礼拜日去做礼拜，顺便亲吻他的戒指。

到底哪一个秘密先爆开，只是时间问题。

 

END


End file.
